Grandson of the pervysage
by Dawn skull
Summary: Naruto is pushed of hokage monument by a villager who thaught he was doing the village a favour by killing the demon , After this insident he met the kyuubi in his mindscape . (plz read im horrible at summaries but the story is good .)
1. Chapter 1

naruto sat at the roof of his apartment building , today would be the first day of his last year in the acadamy. He decided to show up for class early so that people wouldnt take note of his new outfit.

When he arrived at the acadamy he found three people already there . Shimaru , who was seriously lazy and showed up early so he could get a nap before class . Chouji , who followed shikamaru eveywhere he went and Hinata , well he didnt know why she was early so he went and sat next to her .Hi ...Hinata naruta said with a slight smile . Hinata's cheeks turned red as she blushed furiously .Since you dont feel like talking I'll be on my way . naruto said with a dissapointed look on his face .

naruto went to his seat at the back of the class , He never really understood that girl she just never talked around him . If he got too close to her she fainted , that left him asking himself if he smelt bad .

After 30 minutes or so the rest of the class had shown up and kiba made fun of him , but instead of doing something stupid like he normally would have , he decided to ignore him .

Iruka showed up a bit late this morning , for reasons he felt were inapropriate to share with minors . he then proceeded with the normall , boring , extremely long and once again boring lecture . 'I shoudve just stayed at home .' naruto thaught to himself .

'I'll probably send a shadow clone tommorow hopefully no one will notice .' Normally he ditched class after the break but Iruka told them that there would be a surprise for them after the break , and he was a little intrested in what it would be .

Turns out there was no surprise he just wanted to make sure no one ditched class on the first day . When the time to go home finaly came he was halted by Iruka . Naruto what seems to be bothering you ? Iruka asked with a worried expression .Nothing , I'm just a little tired thats all . naruto said whilst walking away .

It had been a terrible day at school he was certainly gonna send a shadow clone to school tommorow . He feeling a bit hungry , actually he wasnt but he just needed a reason to go see Teuchi and Ayame . On his way to the ramen stand he sensed someones presence behind him . He jumped into a bush , created a shadow clone and then it jumped out of the bush and walked in the direction of the ramen stand . He waited to see if his stalker would take the bait . And she did , so he decided dispell the clone .

and just as he did so Hinata stopped on her tracks and asked herself where he had gone . The he emerged from a bush , not really trying to keep his presence hidden . She immediatly turned around to see who was behind her and there he stood . He patiantly waited for her to make the next move . But after a five minute staring contest wich he clearly wasnt winning he decided to break the silence .If you wanted to hang out you couldve just asked .

Much to his distaste she fainted , after sighing 10 or 11 times he picked her up bridalstyle and carried her to ichiraku's .On his way there he ran into ino sakura and the rest of the sasuke fan club . He normally wouldve made a sny comment but he didnt really find intrest in such peutrat acts these days .

He decided to ignore them and theyre petty comments . Eventually she woke up and realized that she was actually being carried by naruto , wich led her to loose conciousness once more . After about 10 minute he made it to Ichiraku's the laid Hinata down on a bench , after doing so he proceded towards the counter and met ayames beautiful smile with his own small discrete smile .

how are you Ayame . naruto said with a small smile . Ayame awnsered his question by almost squezing him to death in a bear hug and kissing him on the cheek , wich caused naruto to clear his thraot out of embarrasment .

Where have you been all this this time , youve grown so much .Ayame said in an exited tone .But most importantly who's the girl ?Ayame asked seeming a bit confused .she's my stalker . naruto replied with a tone of indifference .

so you knocked her out ? Ayame asked .no . naruto replied . she fainted , and I should probably take her home now so bye . naruto stated while walking away .bye! come back soon!ayame shouted as naruto was leaving .

(3hours later: naruto's apartment .)

Naruto was thinking about the days activities and accurances . He sat on the fior and began meditating .

authers note :

I'll try to post longer chapters and stuff so plz review , follow and read my other story . 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up thinking about ditching class, not that it was anything new. Considering the fact that it was a Wednesday and on Wednesday they had sparring sessions where Mizuki had always made him fight against Sasuke, which always ended in utter and complete embarrassment you couldn't really blame him for not wanting to go. 'Mizuki sensei is gonna freak when he puts me against the toughest guy in class and I… no, I shouldn't be thinking such childish thoughts.' He thought to him self.

Lately he hadn't really thought about what people thought of him, he stopped doing that when he realized that people didn't really care about him. And since the teachers at the academy also didn't care and were denying him the education he joined the academy to receive he decided to start grooming himself into the shinobi he wanted to become then later on received some assistance from his godfather.

There wasn't a point in staying at home if he truly wanted to get out of that hell he called the academy. Knowing the villagers and most of the academy's staff, they probably didn't want him to become a shinobi so they planned to keep him in the academy as long as they could. So as much as he hated them, he had to humor them with his presence, but he wasn't gonna smile and pretend as if everything was okay.

And with that he got out of bed and prepared himself for school. It had been an entire week since the last time he had been to the academy, he had been sending shadow clones in his place, he couldn't really do that on a Wednesdays though.

After taking a shower he had breakfast then left. Naruto realized that he wasn't in complete control of himself lately, he had recently developed feelings which he hoped he would never have to deal with. He started feeling attracted to girls, but not the barbaric Sasuke fan club members in his class but instead more mature women. He really couldn't stop thinking about them, which was weird because kids his age never really gave themselves the time to think about such things think about such things.

His body was developing like that of a normal thirteen year old, but his mind on the other hand, had by far surpassed his body in maturity. It was a wonder to him that his peers were not experiencing the things that he was, well except for Kiba who had always acted that way which at first was just plain weird but he had gotten used to the boys behavior. Lately Naruto had been giving himself time to think about things, instead of just looking at things from his own perspective he took other peoples feeling into consideration.

Naruto was so lost in thought that he accidentally bumped an old lady, he then after received a shitstorm of demon related criticism from the villagers. Sixteen hateful glares later he finally made it to the academy, he immediately noticed that he wasn't as early as he normally was and cursed himself for not being able to keep a handle on his time, but at least he wasn't late because that would've been a serious problem especially because Mizuki wouldn't waste the opportunity to punish or embarrass him in front of the whole class.

When he walked into the classroom he noticed that the only people in the classroom were Shikamaru and Chouji. Shikamaru was sleeping or rather seemed to be sleeping and Chouji was slaughtering a packet of chips, which was not a pretty sight, I mean really now, for a guy who eats a lot he should have at least some table manners. He walked up to his seat at the back of his class and received something that sounded like a greeting from Chouji, when he arrived at his seat he relieved himself upon it. And ended up falling asleep.

**[20 minutes later.]**

Naruto was woken by Hinata who looked like a strawberry flavored lollipop. He was actually surprised by this, Hinata was seated next to him and had not passed out yet. "Oh, hey Hinata …" he paused then shifted his eyes towards hers. "Thanks for waking me up" he said in a half asleep tone. Hinata looked like she was constipated, she was unable to speak. "You can sit here if you want."He said.

Hinata tried to look away but was halted when Naruto placed his hand on her cheek. "You have such a beautiful face, I don't understand why you persist to hide it."Naruto said with a warm smile. Hinata was blushing furiously as she nodded her head slowly. "Okay class settle down…"Iruka said in a calm tone. Its either they didn't hear him or they simply didn't want to listen. After using the big head no jutsu and almost saying a few inappropriate words the class finally calmed down.

"Okay guys I have an important task to attend to today so Mizuki sensei will take care of you guys today."Iruka said in a relaxed tone. "I assume he's already waiting for you guys outside, so run along." he said . The class loved Mizuki sensei so no one had any complaints about the turn of events.

When Naruto arrived outside he sat down at a nearby tree and waited for Mizuki to arrive, it didn't take long for the guy to get there. Mizuki then proceeded to explain all the rules of the sparring sessions after doing so he placed a board stating who everyone would be going up against.

As he expected Mizuki had put him up against Sasuke and Kiba. "Naruto why don't you come up here and break the ice against Kiba." Mizuki said in a tone that implied that he wasn't asking. Naruto sighed as he stood up. The other students cleared the area knowing how 'crazy' things could get when Kiba was fighting.

When everyone was watching at a safe distance Mizuki indicated for the boys to begin. Kiba charged at Naruto at a laughable pace, but it was pretty fast for an academy student. When he reached Naruto he swung his right which Naruto ducked under then kneed the boy in the gut.

Kiba was lying on the ground clutching his stomach. This left everyone in the class shocked, they thought that Kiba would wipe the floor with Naruto ass. This got some of Sasuke's fangirls angry. "Mizuki sensei." One of the girls said in a seriously high pitched and deafening tone. "Naruto-baka thinks he's cooler than Sasuke-kun so he cheated." Sakura said, never forgetting the 'baka' suffix that had been dubbed upon Naruto and earning nods from all the other girls.

Naruto left Kiba lying on the floor and went back to his tree. He noticed that Hinata was standing on her own and felt a bit sorry for the girl, so he gestured for her to come over, she was a bit shocked she didn't expect him to ask her to come over but she was happy nonetheless. She noticed that Naruto didn't really have any friends so she was gonna take advantage of this and spend as much time with him as she could.

After Mizuki had regained his composure he then called the next pair over, the fights were just pitiful and didn't look like they were going anywhere, Mizuki was utterly disappointed after seeing the third double knockout. 'this generation of shinobi certainly did get weaker than ours.' He thought to himself. Mizuki then called Naruto once more with a sick, twisted and sadistic smile knowing that the boy would be going up against Sasuke. Once they had gotten to their positions Sasuke took his stance, while Naruto just folded his arms across his chest with a look of nonchalance. This really pissed Sasuke mostly because that was his thing and his fangirls were also pretty wacked off, "Get him Sasuke." They yelled while directing murderous glares at Naruto.

Mizuki signaled for them to begin. Sasuke saw what happened to Kiba and it wouldn't be good for his reputation if he made the same mistake he did, so he waited for Naruto to make the first move. Naruto looked at Sasuke wondering he had not attacked yet, he then directed his gaze to Mizuki."Mizuki-sensei." Naruto said in an innocent tone. "Yes Naruto." Mizuki said thinking the boy would forfeit. "Why do you always put me up against Sasuke?" Naruto asked in the sweetest and most innocent voice he could pull of. "The match ups are completely random." Mizuki said.

Naruto really did love a good bantering session before any battle, so he couldn't help himself. "So Sasuke.." Naruto said in a mocking tone. "Are you gay?" Naruto asked with a small smile. Mizuki was actually glad the boy had asked because he too was wondering, the boy had the hearts of all the girls in the academy but was never entertained by the fact and he kind of wanted Sasuke to get pissed so Naruto could get the beat down he deserved. Sasuke was beyond angry, he was ready to snap Naruto's neck. "I already gave you guys the go ahead to begin." Mizuki said clearly amused by Sasuke's lack of emotional control.

Sasuke charged at Naruto, he went through a series of hand seals and said **"firestyle: fire ball jutsu"** and giant fireball shot straight at Naruto who stood still with his arms folded across his chest. Mizuki thought Naruto was gonna die, this would have made his day but Naruto used a substitution jutsu at the last minute, this made Mizuki curse himself for dismissing the boy from class when he taught them that jutsu. Naruto jumped out of the bush he was in, he went through a few hand seals and a clone appeared, he then sat down and watched as his clone began the assault on Sasuke. As his clone charged at Sasuke it jumped into the sky and attempted an overhead axe kick which Sasuke dodged easily, the clone then attempted to kick Sasuke on the chest he brought his hands up to block the attack then performed a roundhouse kick which dispersed the clone immediately.

'That was a shadow clone, where did he learn that jutsu.' Mizuki thought to himself. Naruto stood up and created two more shadow clones, they burst out towards Sasuke at low chunin speeds, the first clone jumped into the air, then the second punched Sasuke in the gut and kicked him in the face which caused him to fall on his back and just as he fell on his back the other clone performed an elbow drop that hit Sasuke on the chest which caused the boy to cough out blood. Naruto dispersed his clones and walked back to his tree, receiving deadly glares from Sasuke's fangirls, who were currently on their way to help Sasuke. Mizuki was shocked that Naruto had actually managed to defeat Sasuke.

Sasuke was not happy, it wasn't just the fact that he was defeated by Naruto, but the fact that he could barely stand. "Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked. "I'm fine."Sasuke said while walking away. Mizuki decided to let everyone go because having a bunch of angry and confused girls in the classroom was not a good idea. "Okay guys you can take a break, just come back to class in twenty minutes." Mizuki said before leaving.

Naruto was about to leave when Hinata approached him from behind. "Naruto-kun…" Hinata paused as Naruto turned around to face her. "Where are you going?" she asked in a concerned tone. "Home." Naruto answered flatly. "Oh." Hinata said in a saddened tone. Naruto sighed, "You can join me if you like." Naruto said. "I cant, we have a test today and if my dad finds out I've been missing classes he'll…" she was cut off by Naruto. "Don't worry about all that." Naruto said in a comforting tone.

Hinata nodded slowly and then followed slightly behind the boy. They decided to stop by Icharaku's, well Naruto decided Hinata just followed him. When they walked in Ayame greeted them with a warm smile. "Hello Naruto." Ayame said while looking at the boy. "Can I get you anything?" she asked. "Yes, two of the usual order pleases." He said. "Okay, I'll have it ready in a minute." Ayame said while going to prepare Naruto's order. "I hope you don't mind me ordering for you." Naruto said to Hinata. "N...No, not at all." She said.

"Hinata." Naruto said in a soft tone. "Why is it that you never speak to anyone at the academy unless you have to?" He asked. "I… I'm just not that…"she was cut off by Naruto. "Forget I ever asked." He said. They waited in silence for their meals to come. Ayame returned a few minutes later with their meals and placed them on their table. "So Naruto, you never introduced me to your friend yesterday." Ayame said with small smile. Hinata didn't remember coming here, but was to afraid to ask what had happened. "Oh yeah, Ayame this is Hinata, Hinata, Ayame." Naruto replied in a tone of nonchalance.

"Nice to meet you Ayame." Hinata said feeling a little bit more comfortable. "Like wise, Hinata."Ayame said in soft tone. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go."Ayame said before flashing a smile at Naruto and leaving. Naruto and Hinata both began eating their meals. Once they were done, Naruto paid for their meal and after doing so they said their goodbyes and left. After leaving the ramen stand they walked around the village and much to her distaste Naruto decided to walk Hinata home.

Naruto and Hinata hadn't really said much to one another, just a few jokes here and there but despite the silence Hinata seemed to be enjoying herself. They were now approaching the Hyuuga compound. Hinata really enjoyed her day and wasn't really thinking about what her father would say about her ditching class or missing a test. "Well, here we are." Naruto said while looking at the entrance of the Hyuuga compound which was rather large, a person could actually mistaken the Hyuuga compound for a village. "Naruto-kun, I had a really great time today. W…we should do this again sometime." Hinata said with a warm smile. "We should."Naruto said. Hinata moved forward then hugged him, she just felt like holding him and never letting go.

When Naruto finally freed himself from the bear hug Hinata had caught him in he looked her straight in the eyes thinking of how he could put her down without breaking her heart. Naruto decided to just tell her on another day, because this would certainly crush the little bit of confidence she had. "Goodbye Hinata." He said before leaving via sunshine.

Hinata smiled thinking of Naruto and her amazing day, she then pinched herself a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming after doing so she began walking towards her house.

**[The following day]**

Naruto was meditating, he normally spent his mornings doing that sort of thing. He was currently in his mindscape speaking the kyuubi, he didn't enjoy speaking with the beast but he did so anyway. The kyuubi could change its form, so instead of being the mountain tall bijuu that probably gave Naruto neck aches, he took the form of either an actual sized fox or a humanoid fox. He was currently in his humanoid form which wasn't too harsh on the eyes.

They had been discussing the events of the previous day. When Naruto realized that he was falling behind schedule. "I have to go to the academy in twenty minutes or so, so I'm gonna go an get ready, while you do… whatever it is that you do in my gut if that's okay with you of course."Naruto said as he left his mindscape. Naruto stood up and went to go take a shower after doing so he had breakfast then left his apartment headed for the academy.

Upon arriving at the academy he was pleased to see that he was the first person to get there. He walked up to his seat at the back of the class and sat down, after five minutes or so Shikamaru arrived with Chouji not too far behind. Naruto and Shikamaru were on good terms despite the fact that they didn't speak that much, Naruto understood that Shikamaru found it a bit too 'troublesome' to greet.

It took another ten minutes for Hinata to arrive, once she did she walked up to her seat next to Naruto's and greeted him with a warm smile. They sat talking for the next thirty minutes, well Hinata was doing most of the talking, while Naruto was just nodding and smiling. Naruto noticed that Hinata's shyness was now a thing of the past, well… almost.

Once everyone had arrived a few of Sasuke's fangirls walked up to Naruto so they could give him a piece of their mind. When they got there they were infuriated even further when he just ignored them and continued speaking with Hinata. "Naruto-baka." Sakura said gaining the boys attention. "What do you want?" Naruto said in a displeased tone. "We're here to ask you why you think you're so much cooler than Sasuke-kun and why you called him gay." One of the girls said. "I don't think I'm cooler than Sasuke, and I didn't call him gay I asked if he was gay" Naruto said. "Why are you still here?" Naruto asked in a dismissive tone. "Because you embarrassed our Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. "How did I embarrass him again?" Naruto asked. "I can't even put it in words, you know what you did." Sakura replied. "That was just a sparring match, trust me if I wanted to embarrass him it would've been a lot worse than that." Naruto said angrily.

The girls left realizing how stupid it was to blame someone for winning a sparring match. Iruka walked in the classroom and everyone settled down before being told to do so. Just after the girls left Iruka appeared with a bunch of papers in his hand, "Okay guys I have your test papers right here, and your performance wasn't too good." Iruka said in a disappointed tone. He then started handing out the papers. Once he arrived at Hinata and Naruto's desk he noticed that Hinata was a little nervous. He handed them their papers and proceeded handing out the rest. Hinata was surprised, she had gotten full marks for a test she hadn't written. "So how did you pull it off?" She asked looking Naruto straight in the eyes. "Three words." He paused. "Henged shadow clone." He finished off.

**Authors note:**

**The next few chapters won't be this long, seriously though I don't know what got into me but I'll try to make the next few 1000 words each, so they don't take up too much of your time and before I forget. There's gonna be a short time skip in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto had not gone to the academy in eight months. He had been training under Jaraiya, not the man was there every step of the way, he just demonstrated new jutsu every time he was around, gave him resistance seals and provided moral support which 96% of the time was not needed. He was actually thinking about attending tomorrow, he didn't have much of a choice really. Tomorrow was the graduation exam so he had to attend, Iruka would not be pleased if he didn't come and 'collect' his fore-head protector himself. So he decided to go to sleep early so he wouldn't have trouble waking up.

**[The following Day]**

Naruto woke up earlier than usual, he had been planning on cutting his hair since it had gotten a bit long, he had a whole new look which he had been planning to change back to his original but Hinata advised that he kept his new look, and so he did. His hair was spiky in the front with chin length bangs with the rest tied in a ponytail not lower than his neck, the ponytail thing was optional as he sometimes had it loose because Jaraiya said he looked more like his father that way.

He wore a black short sleeved shirt with an Uzumaki swirl on his right shoulder, dark blue pants which stopped just above his ankles and black shinobi sandals. He sometimes wore a jacket, but Hinata had it now. The girl actually had quite a bit of his clothing, she 'borrowed' it but never really had the intention to bring it back.

He was currently having breakfast when someone knocked on the door, he already knew who it was though. Naruto stood up and went to open the door, he let loose a sigh before speaking. "You just can't stay away from me, can you?" He said with a small smile. "Why would I even think of doing that?" Hinata asked while walking in.

He noticed that she was carrying a small bag, but said nothing. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She said. "And I'm gonna be trying not to take a peek." Naruto said slyly, Hinata left ignoring what Naruto had just said. Hinata had been coming over a lot lately and they had gotten really close, she hadn't spent the night yet and wasn't planning to do so for while. Naruto could remember the day he told Hinata that he didn't like her, the girl cried and ran off but eventually came around. Despite being friends from that day on, Hinata never hid the fact that she liked Naruto which led to their current relationship of Hinata's playful flirting and Naruto's nice ways of putting her down.

After Hinata had taken a shower she went to get dressed in Naruto's room. She came out a few minutes later but she couldn't seem to find Naruto, so she went outside and saw him speaking with Jaraiya. "Hmm… Naruto, you didn't tell me that Hinata spent the night." Jaraiya said with a cheesy grin. "She didn't." Naruto said calmly. "Hello Jaraiya." Hinata said. "Oh hey Hinata, how are you doing?" Jaraiya asked. She looked up at Naruto the replied. "Great, and how is your research?" she asked in return.

"Thanks to you two I've been getting some great material and then there's the hot springs which have been occupied with a few playful ladies lately, if you know what I mean." The Sannin replied with a sheepish grin. Naruto face palmed upon hearing the mans stupid excuse far an answer. "Goodbye Jaraiya." Naruto said in a dismissive tone.

Jaraiya disappeared via body flicker jutsu. "I think we should get going." Naruto said as he started walking. "Sure, Iruka would burst if we came late for the final exam." Hinata said following shortly after. They arrived a bit late, the final exam had started thankfully it wasn't a written exam. Iruka had just called Hinata for the third time, he got a tick mark on his forehead when he saw her walking in late with Naruto.

Hinata hastily went over to Iruka then they proceeded to the exam room. Naruto walked up to his seat, on his way up he stopped at Sasuke's row. After a 3 minute staring contest which clearly wasn't going anywhere Naruto decided to sit next the boy. "So Sasuke, what are the requirements to pass the practical exam?"Naruto asked in a curious tone.

Sasuke was still bitter about what had happened earlier that year, so he wasn't really in a talking mood. "Seriously? You're still angry about that." Naruto paused to see the raven heads reaction. "Tell you what, I'll give you a rematch. After the exam, we'll be fighting as leaf shinobi not as academy students." Naruto said quietly enough for Sasuke to hear but not loud enough for his fangirls, he's plan would be ruined if Sasuke lost another fight in front of them. This put a smile on Sasuke's face.

Naruto was about to take his leave when Hinata walked out the exam room with a leaf head band. She walked up to Naruto and sat in-between him and Sasuke. Sasuke let his curiosity get the best of then asked. "So, what exactly is going on between you two?"Sasuke asked. "Not much really." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

Iruka walked out of the exam room and called. "Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke stood up and walked into the exam room. Sasuke walked out with his own head band a few minutes later, but unlike the other students he wasn't so happy because he already knew he was gonna pass. Iruka walked out of the exam room a few minutes after Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka shouted. The blonde stood up and made his way to the exam room. "Nice outfit."Sasuke said softly. "I know right."Hinata said. Sasuke face palmed, scolding himself for mouthing out his thoughts.

**[With Naruto and Iruka]**

"So…" Naruto said letting his words hang. "Here is your forehead protector." Iruka said. "You're not gonna test me eve if you know I wasn't really gonna pass this exam?" Naruto asked calmly. "I can't really fail you for not being able to perform clone jutsu, when you can do shadow clone and multi shadow clone jutsu." Iruka said. "Why didn't you tell me that you were training under Jaraiya?" Iruka asked. "I guess the whole shadow clone paper-cut thing wasn't the best way to find out."Naruto said. "Anyway, who else knows that you weren't attending the academy?" Iruka asked. "Let me see… its you, me, Jaraiya, my silver haired anbu guard and the Sandaime." Naruto replied. Iruka was a little sad that Naruto had kept him in the dark and also because they didn't spend any quality time together.

Naruto noticed that Iruka was getting a little emotional so he stood up and walked towards the door. After placing his hand on the doorknob he paused. "We should go get some ramen sometime, it'll be my treat… Iruka sensei" Naruto said before walking out, and then Iruka followed shortly after happy that Naruto still considered him as a sensei. "Okay guys, settle down." Iruka said loud enough for the class to hear him as soon as he walked out of the examination room. "You are now officially genin of the hidden leaf, tomorrow you're gonna be introduced to your jounin sensei's. Be here at 9, and please try not to be late." Iruka said. "And that will be all, you guys can go now." he said happily.

And with that the kids ran out of the classroom before Iruka changed his mind about letting them go so early. When Naruto made it outside Sasuke was already waiting for him, he had shown up a few minutes after him with Hinata by his side. Naruto gestured for Sasuke to follow him, much to his annoyance Sasuke followed. They walked in silence until Sasuke noticed that Naruto was taking him to an abandoned training ground near the Nara clan's compound.

He sat Hinata down at a tree nearby and the Sasuke and Naruto proceeded to the center of the training ground. Naruto looked at Sasuke, he noticed that the boy hadn't changed. "Sasuke if I beat you, which I probably will, you have to…" he paused with a thoughtful look on his face. "Train with me in the morning for a week." Naruto said. "Hn, whatever." Was Sasuke's answer.

Naruto burst out towards Sasuke at high chunin speeds and swung his left which Sasuke ducked under and jumped back. Sasuke went through a series of hand seals and said "**firestyle: fireball jutsu." **A large fireball went straight at Naruto, Naruto settled for a substitution since he couldn't move out of the fireballs way in time. He created four clones and sent them in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke threw a few shuriken at the clones, two made out of the way before they were hit and proceeded towards Sasuke. The first clone attempted a roundhouse which Sasuke blocked efficiently and countered with a leg sweep. The clone dispersed when it hit the ground, Sasuke had forgotten about the other clone so it took advantage of this and tried to grab him from behind, but before it could Sasuke jumped into the sky and did a few flips before landing behind the clone and stabbing it in the back with a kunai.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and noticed that the blonde had created about ten more clones. Naruto sent eight of his clones charging at Sasuke, and the other two sunk into the ground. Sasuke went through a series of handseals before saying **"firestyle: phoenix flower jutsu." **he then shot small flames at each of the clones and dispersed them all. Two hands sprouted from the ground and grabbed Sasuke's ankles and then another clone jumped out of the ground and held his hands behind his back. Sasuke tried to get loose as Naruto walked slowly towards him, but despite all his efforts he couldn't do anything. Naruto pulled out a kunai and placed it on Sasuke's neck. "Do you except defeat?" Naruto asked calmly. Sasuke knew that there wasn't any getting out of this one. "I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" Sasuke replied with a question of his own.

Naruto dispelled his clones, "I'll pick you up at five tomorrow at your place, don't oversleep." Naruto said with a small smile. Sasuke was not pleased, he had been defeated rather quickly and by Naruto of all people, but at least the blonde was willing to help him improve. Sasuke left the training ground without saying a word, he had been embarrassed enough for one day.

**Authors note:**

**Hmmm… tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ino was sitting at the counter of her families flower shop, looking as bored as ever. Her parents were out and left her in charge of the shop. She was glad that she was finally out of the academy and was wondering who would be on her team, like all the other girls in her class she was hoping that she would be placed on the same team as Sasuke or anyone else strong and good looking. But now that she thought about it, in her eyes there wasn't anyone as strong or handsome as Sasuke.

'But now that I think about it there is one guy…' She thought to her self. She hadn't been feeling too strong about Sasuke lately, the guy didn't really show any interest in any of the girls in the academy. 'Maybe Naruto was right to call him gay.' She then shook her head displeased with her own thoughts. Even if he wasn't gay it's not like he would ever show interest in any of them, Ino sighed realizing that Sasuke was completely out of her grasp or anyone else's for that matter. 'It's not like there aren't any other guys.' She thought to herself.

Ino noticed that it was getting late, she had to deliver some flowers that were ordered earlier. Her mom didn't tell who they were going to she just gave her the address, but she didn't ask so she couldn't really blame her. She grabbed the flowers on her way out, she locked the door and made her way to the academy with the flowers in hand. While walking down the street Ino saw a few of her classmates but decided not to reminisce so she could be early, for the first time ever that is. Upon arriving at the academy, she looked for the class they were told to meet in, while doing so she ran into Shikamaru and Chouji who were also looking for the class but said it would be too troublesome if she tagged along, well that's just what Shikamaru said and Chouji just agreed with whatever Shikamaru said.

She eventually made it but was a bit surprised when she saw that the only person there was Naruto. She went up to her seat and tried by all means to ignore her fellow blonde. After stealing a few glances, Ino finally decided to go speak to the boy. On her way up she couldn't help but notice that the boy had a striking resemblance to the Yondaime but ended up loosing her train of thought when the boy looked up, stared right into her eyes and smiled. She didn't think that he could pull of such a charming smile, much to her annoyance she actually did think that Naruto was good looking but would deny it if asked.

"I didn't think my day could get any better than it was, yet here you are." Naruto said smiling. Ino was to busy analyzing the boys' features, clothing and personality to notice the smile that had invited itself on to her face. "I'm glad you like what you see." Naruto said in a relaxed tone. Ino was immediately snapped out of her thoughts, she frowned and folded her arms across her chest while looking away from Naruto. "I doubt you plan on standing there all day." Naruto said. Ino sat down next to the blonde and couldn't help but stare. She looked at his eyes which didn't even seem to be looking at her but instead through her.

Naruto moved closer to Ino which made her feel a bit uncomfortable. He bit his lower lip while staring the girls straight in the eyes. "You've been a bad girl." Naruto whispered into the girls' ear. This put an uncomfortable smile on Ino's face, but then she decided to just go with it. "How could you tell." She asked in surprised tone. Naruto smiled then turned his seat to face the girl he then placed his hand on her lap. "Because I have the sudden urge to spank you." Naruto replied in a sly tone. This made Ino giggle so Naruto decided to strike while the iron was still hot.

Naruto leaned in for the kiss but just as their lips were about to connect Shikamaru walked in. Ino stood up abruptly and walked back to her seat hoping that Shikamaru had not seen anything. Naruto placed two fingers on his forehead and massaged his temple, this was an unexpected turn of events but at least Chouji had not seen anything, Shikamaru would pretend he hadn't seen anything because it would be too 'troublesome' for him to try explaining it to anyone.

Naruto decided to lie on his arms until everyone showed up. Ino moved the flowers from her desk and placed them on the floor next to her chair. Naruto ended up falling asleep which was happening a lot lately but at least things were going as planned, especially with Sasuke. The Uchiha was cooperating but the fact that he didn't manage his time properly was a problem that needed solving.

**[Twenty minutes later]**

Naruto was woken up by Sasuke who was seated next to him. "So tell me, what are the teams gonna be?" Sasuke questioned immediately after waking the blonde. "Don't you like surprises?" Naruto replied with a question of his own. "No." Sasuke replied flatly. "Okay then. Hmmm…" Naruto said in a thoughtful tone. "We are gonna be in the same team which is why I wanted you to do some training with me. I don't know who our other partner will be but it's probably gonna be a girl, our jounin sensei is gonna be Kakashi Hatake but that's just a guess." Naruto said quietly so no one would overhear them.

"How do I know your not just making this up?" Sasuke asked quietly. "Kakashi is the only shinobi in the village that has the sharringan which makes him best suited to teach you and he already knows me so it will make things easier for him so he probably made a request that I be on his team." Naruto said coolly. Sasuke nodded slowly before asking "what about the other teams?" Naruto looked around the classroom then back to Sasuke. "Ino Shikamaru and Chouji will be on the same team due to the previous generation's success in the Ino-shika-cho formation. Then Hinata will probably be on the same team as Kiba and Shino, combining their clan abilities to form the ultimate tracking/sensory type team. The rest are probably gonna be placed randomly due to the fact that they are from civilian families." Naruto said earning a surprised look from Sasuke.

"Oh and by the way, that's just what I think the teams will be like so it might not be accurate. Wake me up after Iruka's done placing us in our teams." Naruto said in a sleepy tone. Sasuke nodded then waited for the chunin to arrive.

**[Twenty more minutes later]**

Naruto was woken by Sasuke once again, the boy was standing behind him which made Naruto a little uncomfortable given the boys track record with women, apparently Hinata had made Sasuke move from Naruto's side when she arrived. This was also creepy but not as much as Sasuke's current position. Naruto sat up straight and turned to face Sasuke. "Would you mind sitting down." He said in a tone that suggested that he wasn't asking. Sasuke sat down next to Hinata realizing how homo his position suggested he was.

"So…" Naruto said looking straight at Sasuke. Judging by the frown on the Uchiha's face Naruto deduced that his assumption was correct. Naruto always wondered why Sasuke hated it when he was right, but he felt as though he was wasting his thoughts on something they would never ponder upon. Naruto noticed Ino walking out of the class and stood up, Hinata noticed the change in Naruto's behavior and had her suspicions.

Naruto was halted by Sasuke. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a thoughtful expression before saying. "No where." He then proceeded to follow Ino. When Naruto caught up to Ino he walked with her for about ten seconds before speaking. "So, where are we going." He asked. "Who invited you?" Ino asked angrily. This left Naruto thinking, she was ready to lock lips with him thirty minutes ago but she was pissed now, he should've believed Jaraiya when he said that women were a headache. Ino pulled out the peace of paper that her mother had given her and looked at it with a confused expression. She then took a right and noticed that Naruto was no longer walking next to her.

"You don't know where you're going, do you?" Naruto asked with a small smile. Ino's heart almost melted when she turned around and saw the warm smile the boy was sporting. Naruto walked over to Ino and took the paper form the girls hands. "I know this place." Naruto said in a soft tone. "Then lead the way." Ino said happily. Naruto walked Ino around the whole village then eventually she noticed that he was just walking in circles and scolded him. Naruto then walked the girl to the place, when they got there she knocked on the door and no one answered.

"No ones home, who lives here anyway?" Ino asked. "I'm not quite sure but his a handsome fourteen year old blonde." Naruto said smiling. Ino walked up to Naruto and gave him a peck on the lips. "I got you something." Naruto said in a sweet tone. Ino smiled at the blonde before asking, "What is it?" Naruto grabbed a rose from the bouquet of flowers Ino was holding and handed it to the girl. "Cute." Ino said quietly. "Aren't you gonna let me in?" Ino asked with a small smile.

Naruto opened the door and gestured for Ino to walk in, he then showed her to the living room of his apartment and sat her down. Ino was amazed by Naruto's apartment, it was surprisingly clean and organized. And the fact that this guy lived on his own amazed her, the apartment was very large in size so he probably had guests all the time. "How is it?" Naruto asked not really expecting an answer from the girl. "Its great." Ino replied clearly impressed. Naruto sat down on the couch next to Ino he couldn't help but look at the girl, with the way he had been staring at her today he wouldn't be surprised if she started calling him a weirdo. Ino pulled her legs up then shifted on to her knee's on the couch she rested her head on Naruto's chest.

After about thirty seconds she sprung her head upright the looked at the boy straight in the eyes, before giving him a deep passionate kiss which was disrupted by the sound of a perverse giggle. Ino pulled away and looked at the direction the sound had come from, she noticed that it was a grey haired man with a notebook and pen. "Don't mind me." Jaraiya said with a perverted smile. "Uhm… I have to go." Ino said before standing up and leaving.

"I thought that you were with Hinata." Jaraiya said in a cheerful tone. "Hinata and I are just friends." Naruto said flatly. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be with your jounin sensei?" Jaraiya asked with a sheepish grin. "I am." Jaraiya sensed a 'but' coming so he said nothing. "But, Kakashi was assigned as my jounin instructor." Naruto said coolly. "I hope your happy." Naruto said in a sarcastic tone. "I am, actually more than happy because you just helped me finish the last chapter of my next icha icha paradise trilogy." Jaraiya said in a satisfied tone. Naruto face palmed upon hearing what the man had said. "I was being sarcastic." Naruto said quietly, but Jaraiya picked it up anyways. "So tell me about you and your little mis…" Jaraiya was cut off by Naruto. "Jaraiya." Naruto said calmly. "Yeeees…" Jaraiya said as smoothly as his voice could allow him. "Close the door on your way out." Naruto said before disappearing via sun-shine.

**Authors note:**

**I seriously didn't know how to end this one so please tell me what you think.**


End file.
